I don't have a choice, but I'd still choose you
by Lady Eldar
Summary: Uma guerra está se aproximando. Diante de situações extremas, como lidar com desejos e sentimentos? Enquanto está responsável pela vigília, Daryl recebe uma visita de Carol.


Então... Essa é mais uma Carol/Daryl. Mais uma viagem da minha cabeça. Eu tava afim de escrever algo mais hot entre eles. Espero ter conseguido, sem deixar vulgar. Censura também para linguagem, porque afinal, estamos falando de Daryl Dixon e isso exige no mínimo alguns palavrões. rsrs

****O título é retirado da música Poison & Wine, da dupla "The Civil Wars"

Se passa um dia antes do fim do prazo de dois dias dado pelo Governador.

Spoillers para toda a segunda metade da 3ª temporada até o momento.

The Walking Dead e seus personagens não me pertencem (droga!)

Espero que gostem!

Já não queria mais contar há quanto tempo estava em pé ali naquela torre vigiando vivos e mortos que pudessem se aproximar. A verdade é que estava cansado. Cansado de ficar andando para lá e para cá. Cansado daquela expectativa de violência. Cansado desse novo mundo infestados de walkers de merda.

Apoiou sua besta na parede e andou até a guarita, trazendo consigo uma cadeira, que posicionou ao lado de sua arma preferida. Deixou seu corpo magro desabar no assento e trouxe o rifle que estava pendurado em suas costas para seu colo. Ficou olhando para o horizonte verde à sua frente. Já era fim de tarde e o sol estava avermelhado no céu. Não baixou o olhar. Já sabia o que encontraria. Seus gemidos e fedor já eram anúncios suficientes. Puxou o maço de cigarros e os fósforos do bolso e acendeu um. Se queria tranquilidade para fumar, aquele era o local. Ninguém subiria ali até o fim de sua vigia... E definitivamente, ele não estava com vontade de dividir seu achado com Merle. Queria um momento de prazer a sós.

Não demorou muito e ouviu o barulho do chacoalhar de um rifle atrás e si. Imediatamente soube que era ela. Fechou os olhos por dois segundos. Tragou o cigarro e expeliu a fumaça devagar. Os passos dela não faziam barulho. Silenciosa como uma gata. Movimentos suaves como os de uma gata. Grandes olhos azuis que ficavam cristalinos na luz... como os de uma gata.

E tinha vezes, quando ela ficava ao redor dele, com aquele olhar sereno, um pequeno sorriso nos seus lábios, a cabeça inclinada... Tudo o que ele queria era colocá-la em seu colo e deslizar a mão sobre sua pele... Como se faz com um gato.

E ele dava graças a Deus por gatos terem nove vidas.

E ele amaldiçoava por gatos terem esse poder de seduzir as pessoas.

Em qualquer outra mulher, ele poderia imaginar que todas aquelas ações seriam friamente calculadas, com o objetivo de seduzir e tirar alguma vantagem, como proteção e comida, por exemplo (afinal é isso o que os gatos fazem, não?). Mas nela, não. Em Carol Peletier, ele sabia que havia um outro motivo. Certamente, tinha aprendido a deixar seus passos silenciosos para não incomodar o maldito Ed. Seus movimentos suaves para que o bastardo não pensasse que ela estava se rebelando por algum motivo. O olhar tranquilizador, o sorriso fácil e os trejeitos serenos, certamente serviam como uma forma de desviar a atenção de sua pequena Sofia do inferno que vivia.

Pensar sobre isso, o deixava doente.

E ele sabia que era verdade, porque não tinha sido muito diferente consigo. Não foi só a caça que deixou seu caminhar silencioso. Suas poucas palavras não foram uma escolha sua. Na verdade, camuflar-se... Fundir-se ao ambiente e sumir, havia sido uma boa tática de sobrevivência ao viver sob o mesmo teto que seu pai.

Daryl levantou seu olhar para Carol quando a sombra dela se projetou sobre ele. Trazia consigo, uma garrafa de água e um pequeno pacote de biscoitos que estendeu para ele.

Ela estreitou os olhos divertida e inclinou a cabeça.

- Cigarros?

- Achei no bolso de um walker - respondeu dando de ombros.

Ela fez uma careta de nojo e exclamou:

- Ew!

- Estavam limpos... - ele fez pouco caso enquanto a expressão dela era de incredulidade - Ah, vamos... você não vai exigir padrão de higiene de uma coisa que vai foder com seus pulmões...

Ela riu e foi até a guarita, trazendo outra cadeira e sentando ao lado dele, estendendo o lanche para que ele pegasse.

- Justo... - ela olhou para o horizonte antes de estender a mão pra ele - Já estamos todos infectados mesmo.

Foi a vez de ele olhar para ela surpreso.

- Você quer fumar?

- Sim.

Ele riu.

- Você sabe fumar?

O olhar que Carol lhe dirigiu foi de congelar ossos.

- Eu não fui uma esposa submissa e uma mãe a minha vida inteira, Daryl Dixon.

- Desculpe - ele respondeu baixando a cabeça.

Ela riu daquele jeito que ele amava/odiava novamente. Pegou a mão dele que segurava o cigarro e o trouxe até seus lábios, tragando profundamente e expelindo a fumaça devagar.

- Tudo bem. Na verdade, eu parei de fumar quando engravidei. Mas quando Sofia e Ed não estavam em casa, eu podia me arriscar um pouco...

Daryl tragou novamente. Era tão fácil manter uma conversa com ela. Ele adorava isso. Poder falar bobagens, sem ter que se preocupar com táticas e maneiras de matar, sem morrer.

- Sabe, nas últimas férias de Sofia - ela continuou - Ed deixou que ela fosse passar uns dias na casa da irmã dele. Era uma fazenda, parecida com a do Hershell. Deus, como ela se divertiu! Correu, brincou, se sujou... voltou com uma ferida enorme no joelho por ter tropeçado em uma pedra...

Ele a encarava, enquanto a mão macia dela retirava o cigarro de seus dedos e o levava a boca. Não havia mais dor nas expressões cansadas, só saudade. E isso o deixava doente.

- Bom, enquanto ela estava viajando... Ed passou um fim de semana inteiro fora, com alguma vadia que eu não quis saber quem era. Eu ficava feliz quando ele arranjava alguma vagabunda, sabe... porque ele se afastava mais de mim. - ela respirou e ele entendeu perfeitamente o que ela quis dizer - Bom, enquanto ela estava viajando eu e minha vizinha compramos vinho e um maço de cigarros. Foi como se eu estivesse com 15 anos outra vez, porque tudo aquilo parecia tão proibido...

Carol encarou a expressão séria dele, quando a mão forte voou para seu braço fino.

- Nunca mais faça isso de novo - a voz dele estava mais rouca do que de costume.

- O quê?

- Vinho e cigarros. Nunca. Mais. Faça isso novamente.

Curiosidade a roeu por dentro. Um alerta vermelho ativou em seu interior, dizendo que havia algo muito importante por trás daquele pedido. Outro alerta avisou que ela deveria deixar aquele assunto quieto por hora. Ele não parecia pronto para lidar com o que quer que fosse. Então ela fez o que sabia para aliviar a tensão. Sorriu e tentou fazer uma piada.

- Não vou... E não acho que seja possível isso novamente. Você sabe, nesse mundo...

Daryl recuou, trazendo o corpo novamente para descansar no encosto da cadeira. Pareceu pensar um pouco e falou:

- Você bêbada... seria uma cena interessante... - mais uma baforada.

- Ei! - ela fingiu indignação - Eu bebi no CDC! - ela disse pegando novamente o cigarro.

- Mas você tinha uma criança para tomar de c...

Então ele parou. Estancou no meio da frase. Envergonhado. Dolorido. A expressão dela foi de divertida para aquele saudosismo novamente.

- Desculpe...

Ela sorriu mansinho.

- Está tudo bem... Você está certo, eu não dei o meu melhor bebendo naquela noite. Eu estava com Sofia e Carl também, deixei a Lory se divertir um pouco.

Ele continuou com a cabeça baixa, querendo sumir. Se jogar de cima daquela torre de vigia.

- Daryl... - ela chamou - Hey... Está tudo bem. De verdade. Olha pra mim - ele o fez - Eu fui feliz naquela noite, todas as lembraças me fazem sentir bem. Eu estava segura, alimentada, tinha minha garotinha comigo... eu tinha vocês... Daryl, eu realmente fui feliz naquela noite.

Ele apenas assentiu. Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio. Apenas fumando e olhando o céu se tornar cada vez mais vermelho. Até que ela, sempre ela, quebrou o silêncio, virando o rosto em direção dele.

- O que eu não daria por uma cerveja bem gelada.

Ele sorriu e virou o rosto na direção dela.

- Vai ser muito difícil encontrar uma cerveja gelada por essas bandas.

- Eu sei - ela respondeu fazendo biquinho, jogando a piúba no chão e apagando a brasa com a ponta da bota.

- Quando essa merda toda acabar... essa guerra idiota... Quando nós estivermos seguros, eu prometo, vou encontrar um bom whisky e nós vamos beber até não conseguir mais nos mexer.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando e ele a acompanhou no sorriso.

- Daryl... Você é tão fofo!

Ele arregalhou os olhos. Sua expressão assombrada.

- Não. Eu não sou.

- Sim, você é.

- Não diga besteiras...

- Sim, Daryl Dixon. Todo esse seu cuidado com todo mundo, essa preocupação e tentativas de deixar as pessoas confortáveis, mascaradas nesse ar "do mal"... São simplesmente fofos.

Ele corou, e ela percebeu isso, gargalhando ainda mais.

- Não ria de mim!

- Eu não tô rindo de você... Daryl... Hey, não seja bobo. - ela ria, ele corava cada vez mais - Oh, Deus... Eu to com vontade de te beijar, sabia?

Ela disse aquela frase, como quem comenta despreocupadamente sobre o clima. Primeiro ele congelou. Olhou para ela incrédulo. Depois se mexeu desconfortável, derrubando a água, atrapalhando-se com o rifle e fazendo a besta escorregar para o chão do seu lado. Carol levantou as sobrancelhas, entre surpresa com a reação dele e... ela parecia um pouco chateada?

- Daryl, pelo amor de Deus, eu só fiz um comentário, não estou te pedindo em casamento!

Ele pigarreou. Sua respiração rasa, o rosto corado... Carol revirou os olhos, tentando manter uma expressão entediada, embora a humilhação estivesse correndo em suas veias. Claro que ele não a queria... Evidente que ele jamais se interessaria por ela. E ela sabia disso, mas todo o cuidado que ele tinha lhe dera um pouquinho de esperança.

Ela suspirou e se levantou, acomodando melhor o rifle no ombro. Não ousou olhar para ele.

- Eu... Eu vou indo. Esqueça isso... Vamos rir disso, ok?

Disse isso, e virou-se para as escadas. Mas, nem bem deu o segundo passo, Daryl já estava ao seu lado, segurando de leve o seu braço e olhando-a com aquele ar assustado que não combinava nem um pouco com ele.

- Escute - ela continuou - Relaxe... Foi só um comentário sem pretensão... Uma brincadeira... Toda essa tensão pré-guerra... Ai, pelo amor de Deus, pare de me olhar como um filhotinho! - ela sacodiu o braço, fazendo-o largá-la.

- Fique.

Carol sacodiu a cabeça, enquanto sentia o olhar de Daryl sobre si. Ele encarava os lábios dela, desejando saber como seriam sobre os seus. Mas ele era tão covarde. Gostava tanto do que tinham que o medo de perder isso o congelava.

O jogos com as mulheres sempre foi fácil para ele. Um bar onde pudesse jogar sinuca, beber, conhecer alguma garota, foder no estacionamento e ir pra casa. Em outros dias, quem sabe encontrar Jessica, sua coleguinha de infância, vadia e fácil... passar a noite na casa dela e no dia seguinte continuarem apenas conhecidos. O mais além disso, foram duas namoradinhas durante sua adolescência, depois da partida de Merle e escondido do pai. Obviamente, as famílias das garotas achavam que ele não era bom o suficiente. Na época, ele mesmo achava que estavam certos.

Mas Carol... Tudo nela era diferente. E isso era um saco! Em uma situação normal, ele não teria se sentido assim com ela. Teria tido vontade de socar o marido e de ajudá-la a fugir, mas, com certeza não a teria deixado se aproximar tanto... Mas, ali, nesta situação, ele se via preso, como se ela tivesse construído uma cerca ao redor deles. Era tão fácil, somente dar um passo a frente.

Por que ele não conseguia?

- Olha, eu não vou te atacar. - ela disse, com aquela expressão piadista que só ela tinha - a não ser que você queira... - e sorriu, tentando quebrar o gelo.

Mas ele continuava parado, encarando os lábios dela.

Carol percebeu o exato momento em que ele passou a língua, umedecendo, os próprios lábios. Ele a queria? Essa dúvida iria matá-la. E num impulso, falou baixinho:

- Você quer?

O aceno que ele deu com a cabeça foi quase imperceptível e Carol torceu para que não fosse apenas fruto de sua imaginação enquanto dava um passo na direção dele. Ergueu a mão e deslizou os dedos pelo rosto dele, falando baixinho.

- O que fizeram com você?

Ele baixou o olhar. Doía nela saber o quanto o passado ainda o afetava. Embora ela não soubesse o que realmente acontecera.

Carol o empurrou delicadamente, quase sem tocá-lo, fazendo-o andar para trás, até que chegasse a cadeira onde ela estava sentada há pouco, visto que sobre a dele, estava o rifle abandonado.

Daryl prendeu a respiração ao perceber o que ela faria. Movimentando-se como uma gata, Carol escorregou a alça de sua arma para o chão, ergueu sua perna e sentou no colo dele, face com face.

- Respire - ela mandou com apenas um sussurro e ele soltou o ar, que nem sabia estar em seus pulmões. - Não surte, ok?

Ele viu o rosto dela se aproximar do seu, os olhos azuis fechados. Somente quando ela tocou seus lábios ele se permitiu também cerrar seus olhos. As mãos dele, voaram para os quadris largos dela e ele quis abocanhar os lábios dela, mas Carol se afastou, delicada.

- Calma... Devagar... Devagar...

Ela foi dizendo enquanto depositava pequenos beijinhos nos lábios dele. As mãos pequenas deslizaram pelos ombros largos, construindo seu caminho até a nuca... e embrenhando-se nos cabelos curtos dele, que subiu suas próprias mãos pelas coxas dela, quadris e cintura fina... Deus, como a cintura dela era fina!

Ele deixou que ela comandasse, afinal, não se sentia seguro para isso. Com uma vadia qualquer sim, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas com Carol... Não. Ele não queria machucá-la... Ele nunca estivera tão nervoso em toda a sua vida.

Foi Carol quem, de algum modo, fez com que ele entreabrisse os lábios e foi ela quem deslizou a lígua para dentro da boca dele. Daryl podia sentir o sabor do cigarro na boca de Carol, e adorou. Meio atrapalhados, no inícios, batendo os dentes algumas vezes, até que conseguiram estabelecer um bom ritmo, acariciando-se mutuamente, as línguas deslizando... Eles não estavam indo mais devagar, nesse momento. Ela mesma, apertava as mãos em sua nuca. Ele tocou o rosto dela, porque simplesmente precisava saber a textura de sua pele. Então, em segundos, já conseguiu sentir sua calça apertada, e asssustou-se com a possibilidade de assustá-la.

O beijo foi quebrado com um forte barulho de sucção e ele corou quando ela lhe olhou sorrindo.

- Então, quer dizer que você quer trepar? - ela disse, lembrando da reação dele na última vez em que havia lhe feito essa proposta. Fez impulso de se levantar, mas ele não permitiu.

Ainda meio zonzo com tudo aquilo, ele respondeu:

- Sim. Eu quero trepar, com você.

Foi a vez de Carol olhar assustada para ele, que se amaldiçoou pelas palavras rudes que escaparam. Por que não conseguia ser mais delicado?

- Er... Desculpe... Eu não quis...

Então ele percebeu aquele olhar brincalhão novamente no rosto dela.

- Ok. - então, segurou as mãos dele, fazendo com que ele a deixasse se levantar - Mas se vamos realmente fazer isso, talvez seja melhor ir um pouco mais para dentro da guarita... que tal?

Então ele lembrou da vigília.

- Merda! Não posso... tenho que vigiar...

Ela levantou a sobrancelha.

- Daryl, eu garanto que essa guerra estúpida não vai começar em meia hora.

Ela andou, colocou os dois rifles no chão e puxou a segunda cadeira para dentro da guarita. Veio até ele e o puxou pela camisa, fazendo com que ele se sentasse novamente e ficando de pé em frente a ele.

- Sabe, eu tenho um problema aqui... e você tem um problema aí - ela apontou para o volume na calça dele - Então, nós podemos resolvê-lo agora, enquanto só há walkers burros lá fora. Porque, obviamente, dentro daquela prisão não teremos como fazer isso... não há privacidade... Talvez nós possamos descarregar um pouco a tensão antes de ter o tal do Governador em nossa porta amanhã. Concorda comigo?

Ela foi falando e se aproximando, empurrando o colete fora dos ombros dele, puxando a camisa encardida por sua cabeça, enquanto ele, já envolvido pelas palavras dela e duro feito aço, tentava desesperadamente abrir o botão da calça dela.

Malditos botões tão pequenos... maldito nervosismo, ele que conseguia estripar um esquilo minúsculo, estava apanhando de um maldito botão...

Ela riu.

- Deixe, eu faço isso. Mas eu preciso que você me ajude com as botas...

Então, Daryl apenas a puxou para seu colo, desajeitado e desfez o laço das botas, puxando-as dos pés dela sem muito cuidado. Ela levantou-se e, enquanto ele desabotoava as próprias calças, desceu a sua pelas pernas. Daryl apenas ergueu o quadril um pouco, abandonando suas calças nos tornozelos. A blusa dela, voando para o chão.

Ele olhou para ela. Tão magra... Tão branca... e ele nunca achou uma mulher tão bonita em sua vida. Nem mesmo as vadias marombadas que pegava de vez em quando. Carol tinha corpo de mulher. Quadris largos e redondos de quem havia sido mãe, seus seios eram do tamanho exato, tão rosados... a barriga lisa, de quem não tem uma boa refeição a meses, mas ainda assim, completa e inteiramente desejável.

Carol corou um pouco sob o olhar dele. Um homem como ele deve ter tido mulheres lindas e de corpo invejável. Mas ele estava ali, todo ele, se havia alguma gordura no corpo dele, sumira com os meses de privação. Ou seja, Daryl Dixon era apenas músculos. Certamente, devia fazer alguma atividade física antes de tudo acabar, porque ele era como um daqueles nadadores... A palavra que sua vizinha diria era "gostoso", porque era assim que ele era... e estava ali, visivelmente desejando-a.

Ela foi até ele, sentando-se novamente em seu colo. Imediatamente as mãos dele foram para suas coxas e ele procurou seus lábios. Carol desceu as mãos até o pau dele, sentindo-o inchado e quente entre seus dedos.

Ele xingou baixinho ao sentir a maciez da mão dela contra sua carne, e desejou ardentemente enfiar-se nela o mais fundo que conseguisse. Subiu as mãos pelas costas dela, amassando sua pele, descendo beijos molhados e lambidas pela mandíbula dela, que, mesmo sem ter consciência disso, oferecia seu pescoço para que ele também a acariciasse ali.

Carol estava lutando para manter toda a máscara de segurança que vinha usando sempre que estava perto de Daryl. Ela queria aquilo, muito. Havia sonhado com aquilo, literalmente... Mas ela não era tão experiente assim. Esperava fortemente que ele não estivesse percebendo seu nervosismo, por isso não parava de massageá-lo. Esperava ardentemente que ele estivesse gostando, que a respiração forte dele e os sons baixos que saiam de sua garganta fossem de aprovação.

De toda forma, ela não parecia a única insegura ali, pois os toques dele eram trêmulos, assim como seus beijos estavam ofegantes. Ele não conseguia descrever o que estava sentindo... Não tinha consciência do quanto queria aquilo até aquele momento. Estava acontecendo e estava sendo tão malditamente bom...

Carol ergueu-se um pouco e guiou Daryl para dentro dela. Fazia tanto tempo que sexo não fazia parte de sua vida... Fazia tanto tempo que não queria sexo em sua vida. Teve que parar um momento para se acostumar. Daryl ofegou quando sentiu-se finalmente dentro dela. Tão bom... tão apertado e quente que teria que se controlar muito para não finalizar aquilo dentro de um minuto.

Ela começou movendo-se devagar sobre ele. As mãos dele desceram para os quadris dela, empurrado e puxando, ajudando-a a encontrar um ritmo. Ele queria xingar... Dizer o quanto aquela porra toda estava deliciosa. Ele costumava xingar, normalmente, mas aquela era Carol e ele sentia que ela não merecia palavrões em seu ouvido. Como ele não sabia o que dizer, resolveu afundar sua boca nos seios dela. Abocahou o que pôde, sugando e lambendo os mamilos rosados dela.

Carol teve que respirar para não deixar seus gemidos saírem de sua boca. Abraçou forte a cabeça dele que estava afundada em seus peitos, intensificou seus movimentos subindo e descendo sobre ele, e sorriu. Era uma loucura. Qualquer um podia aparecer ali a qualquer momento. Havia tanta coisa, a emoção de ser desejada, a adrenalina de serem vistos, o prazer dos toques... No meio de toda aquela morte e destruição, ela se sentia viva novamente. Inconscientemente, buscou a mão direita dele, que ainda apertava seus quadris e trouxe para si.

Daryl a olhou um pouco assustado. Sua mão era tão calosa, ,a pele de seus dedos tão grossa pelo manuseio da besta que teve medo de machucá-la, mas ela insistiu e guiou a mão dele para o seu centro. Daryl apertou seu clítoris com o polegar, sem nenhum aviso, ela ofegou. Pensou que ele ia devagar, mas não. Ainda olhando para ela, ele trouxe o próprio polegar aos lábios, deixando-o úmido de saliva. Ela achou aquilo extremamente erótico e o puxou para um beijo, enquanto ele deslizava o dedo sobre ela.

Apertando, deslizando, enquanto ela cavalgava-o, tentando manter o ritmo, o que era difícil com toda aquela sensação formando-se dentro dela.

- Não pare... Oh, Deus... Não pare...

E ele continuou, olhando para ela, que respirava forte e mantinha os olhos fechados. Carol sentia aquela bolha de sensações formando-se em seu baixo ventre, cada vez mais denso, mais incontrolável... Então tudo explodiu. Um clarão diante de seus olhos, um tremor por todo o corpo dela. E um som que ela não conseguiu segurar, saindo de seus lábios.

- Puta que pariu! - ela respirou e imediatamente sentiu-se corar por não ter conseguido segurar o palavrão, sorriu sem graça e abriu os olhos, encarando um Daryl entre surpreso e divertido - Desculpe.

Ambos riram. Ela o puxou para um beijo e afastou-se apenas o suficiente para dizer:

- Sua vez. - e recomeçou a movimentar-se sobre ele, beijando seus pescoço e sentindo as mãos dele tentando fazê-la parar.

- Não. Pare.

- O quê? - ela perguntou surpresa.

- Pare... Não posso...

- Não pode o quê?

Ele respirou frustrado, seus quadris movendo-se minimamente, desmentindo as palavras ditas.

- Não temos a maldita borracha...

Ela respirou e recomeçou a movimentar-se.

- Está ok... Não se preocupe...

- Mas...

- Relaxe, eu tenho pílulas... - ele olhou para ela confuso - Apenas não se preocupe, ok?

Ela retomou os movimentos e ele confiou nas palavras dela, pois prosseguiu também.

O fato é que por cada farmácia que passaram durante o inverno, e mesmo na enfermaria da prisão, as mulheres foram cuidadosas com seus produtos de higiene e necessidade pessoal. Por isso havia um grande estoque de absorventes, remédios para cólica e pílulas do dia seguinte. Afinal, Maggie e Glenn estavam a todo vapor no romance deles. Carol tinha certeza que ninguém daria falta de uma pílula ou duas.

Ele não falava, mas os movimentos diziam exatamente que ritmo ela devia tomar, por isso, começou a ir mais rápido, mais forte, sentindo-o roçar dentro dela. Mais rápido, o rosto dele afundado novamente entre os seios dela. Mais forte as respirações cada vez mais aceleradas. Rápido. O som dos corpos se chocando. Forte. Um gemido rouco escapando da garganta de Daryl, seguido de um, dois empurrões curtos... O terceiro mais longo. O corpo dele relaxando sobre a cadeira e trazendo o dela junto.

Ficaram alguns segundos normalizando a respiração. Então Carol foi se erguendo, saindo de cima dele. e buscando suas calças e blusa para vestir-se.

- Está frio aqui fora...

Ela virou-se para ele, que ainda estava meio jogado na cadeira. Ela nunca tinha visto Daryl Dixon baixar a guarda daquela forma... Muito menos fazer alguma piadinha manhosa. Então não se conteve e sorriu, terminando de passar a blusa por sua cabeça e indo até ele, que já havia se levantado e subia, desajeitadamente, suas calças.

Ela se aproximou ainda rindo e o beijou devagarzinho. A mão dele foi automaticamente para a sua cintura, repousando ali. Ela se afastou e viu novamente, aquele brilho confuso... Ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando... Ele não sabia o que fazer agora. Nem ela. O que eles eram agora? Iria ficar um clima estranho?

Pânico começou a crescer dentro dela, pois não queria perder o que tinha conquistado a tão duras penas com ele.

- Carol... - ele pigarreou.

Mais uma vez, vestiu a máscara de segurança e falou:

- Temos uma guerra para lutar, um lar para defender. Esse é nosso foco agora, não é? E lembre-se, isso não foi um pedido de casamento, ok? Foi só... Não sei... Necessidade. Carência...

- Tesão?

Ela riu da interrogação no rosto dele.

- Sim.

- Cuidado...

- É. Foi cuidado também... É melhor eu descer. Coma - ela apontou para o pacote de biscoitos esquecido no chão. Ele assentiu - Quer que eu peça para alguém vir?

- Chama o Rick pra me render... Acho que eu preciso de um cochilo - ele disse divertido e ela riu mais uma vez.

- Ok. - ela se virou para sair, mas ao chegar na escada voltou-se para ele - Hey! - ele olhou para ela - Não descuide da vigília, ok?

Foi a vez de ele sorrir aberto. Ela piscou para ele e desceu.

Enquanto caminhava para a prisão, analisou exatamente o que estava sentindo. Imaginou que seria mais difícil dizer para ele que aquilo havia sido apenas um momento, mas agora, que tudo havia se concretizado, e não era apenas mais uma fantasia em sua cabeça, sentia-se bem. Dera-se conta de que havia passado da idade em que sonhava com romance. Diante de tudo o que já viveu, o que desejava apenas era isso o que estava contruíndo com Daryl, companheirismo e conversas fáceis... cuidado um com o outro. Se o sexo viesse junto, seria maravilhoso. Obviamente, tinha plena consciência que estava perdidamente apaixonada por aquele caipira, mas sabia que histórias de amor tradicionais, naquele mundo caótico talvez estivesse reservado apenas aos jovens, como Maggie e Glenn. Ela e Daryl estavam tão machucados pela vida, que ter alguém se importando era o suficiente para satisfazer e, quem sabe, curar-se.

Cruzou com Merle, que estava na porta. Tentou passar direto, mas ele lhe parou:

- Tudo ok, lá em cima?

- Sim. Tudo tranquilo... por enquanto.

- Há quanto tempo o Daryl tá lá em cima?

- Eu já estou indo chamar o Rick para rendê-lo.

- Eu posso fazer isso.

- Não. Você não pode.

Ele riu, cínico.

- Eu posso apenas ir falar com o meu irmão, enquanto o Xerife não chega?

- Claro. - ela falou entediada.

- Sabe, eu ia subir, mas quando vi você entrando naquela torre... - ele estreitou os olhos - Não quis incomodar. É que o Daryl parece tão à vontade quando está com você.

- Isso se chama amizade.

Ela disse isso e virou-se para dentro. Tentando jogar para o fundo de sua mente a suspeita de Merle ter visto ou ouvido algo. Mesmo uma chama de vergonha queimando-a por dentro, ela não tinha que se preocupar com ele.

Não. Ela tinha coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar.

Tão logo ficou sozinho, Merle se dirigiu para a torre. Sabia que seu irmão havia se afeiçoado ao grupo, mas daí a ter um romance... e com a Carol? Lembrava-se de umas poucas conversas com Ed no acampamento de Atlanta... o quanto ele achava sua mulher uma fraca e dizendo que sabia que no fim, seriam apenas ele e Sofia, pois ela sucumbiria fácil aos walkers.

Tão enganado, Ed estava. Onde estavam Sofia e Ed agora? Carol, não... Carol estava ali. Gestos decididos, uma expressão destemida. Sim, ela era a mesma mulher, e ainda assim tão diferente. Ele mesmo havia sentido-se atraído por ela ao chegar na prisão. Tão doce ao lidar com a bebê e tão firme ao limpar armas e cuidar da munição.

Então, ele viu o sorriso dela ao falar com Daryl. Era óbvio que ela se importava demais com ele. Viu seu irmão sorrir com ela. Conversar mais do que com qualquer outra pessoa em toda a sua vida. Ajudar no cuidado com Judith, enquanto ela preparava a comida de todos.

Carol e Daryl estavam se acercando um do outro, e nem estavam se dando conta disso.

Pelo menos era o que ele achava... Pelo menos, não até hoje. Merle a viu subir. Viu a conversa entre eles e quando ela se levantou apressada... De longe não dava para entender... Parecia que ele estavam discutindo. Então ele resolveu ir até lá. Qual foi sua surpresa, ao chegar no fim das escadas, e pela porta entreaberta ver uma Carol, muito bem sentada no colo do seu irmão. Os dois aos beijos.

Pensou em interromper, mas desistiu e resolveu voltar silenciosamente e fazer a vigília, ali do chão mesmo. E foi o que fez, até que Carol retornou.

Merle chegou ao topo da torre e viu Daryl sentado, os olhos no horizonte, devorando um pacote de biscoitos e uma garrafa de água ao lado. Fez barulho com as botas e Daryl virou-se para ele. Caminhou tranquilamente, indo encostar-se na grade de proteção, ficando de frente para seu irmão.

- Então, você está fodendo a "mama"?

Imediatamente, Daryl ergueu, entre surpreso e raivoso.

- O quê?

- Quer dizer, você tem que estar fodendo ela, porque se ela se esfregou em você daquele jeito, e ficou só naquilo... Eu posso te garantir, você não é um Dixon.

Daryl deu um passo na direção dele, que ergueu os braços em rendição.

- Hey! Vocês não estavam sendo muito discretos, sabia? Podiam pelo menos ter fechado a maldita porta! - ele riu - Mas fique tranquilo, quando eu saí, vocês ainda estavam vestidos...

Mais um passo e Daryl estava em cima dele, o dedo apontado na direção do rosto do irmão.

- Você... Não. Fale. Assim. Dela...

- Hey, irmãozinho... Relaxe! - Merle disse se afastando dele, devagar - Ela é uma boa mulher, mas não imaginei que fosse seu tipo.

- Você não sabe nada sobre "meu tipo". - Daryl rosnou.

- Não fique tão armado. Eu só queria conversar com meu irmãozinho... saber mais da sua vida...

- Eu não vou conversar com você sobre ela.

- Você se importa com ela não é?

- Eu me importo com todos aqui...

- Não. Não. Não... Você sabe do que eu tô falando... Você realmente se importa com ela... Carol é especial não é?

Daryl baixou o olhar por um momento antes de encarar o irmão. A expressão fechada. Um sentimento de desespero ao pensar que algo de ruim podia acontecer a ela.

- Não toque nela. Não fale com ela. Não fale sobre ela... Fique. Longe.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, até o som das botas de Rick chegarem a eles.

- Está tudo bem aqui?

- Claro! - Foi Merle quem respondeu.

Rick e Daryl trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Merle sentiu raiva daquela comunicação silenciosa que eles tinham.

- Descanse, coma alguma coisa Daryl.

Ele apenas assentiu.

- Qualquer coisa, dê o sinal. Eu vou estar pronto.

Rick assentiu. Daryl encarou Merle e caminhou para as escadas.

De cima da torre, tinha visto que Carol e Merle haviam trocado algumas palavras. Sentia-se preocupado, naquele momento. Será que Merle tinha constrangido ela? Apressou o passo. Estava cansado, precisava de um cochilo, embora estivesse se sentindo leve.. Sorriu sozinho. . Foda-se o Merle, pois estava se sentindo bem. Precisava descansar. Entrou na prisão, era isso o que ia fazer. Iria checar como Carol estava, quem sabe receber um sorriso dela...

E depois duas horas, merecidas, de sono.

Gostaram? Sugestões? Comentem!

Beijos!


End file.
